


Caring for the Strong

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Steven discovers Wes is sick and takes care of him.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Caring for the Strong

After their encounter with Team Aqua Steven decided it was time for a break. 

Wes mentioned he specifically had nowhere to be, so nothing sounded better than spending the next day with him. Steven was thrilled about the idea. If it meant he could hang out with the trainer from Orre a little longer then he had no complaints.

Though it was late evening by the time they arrived to the Pokemon Center and since the vendors were already closing up he made a vow to show Wes around in the morning. The trainer shrugged it off, but Steven could tell there was a hint of curiosity in those beautiful golden eyes.

They settled into the Pokemon Center for the night and Wes was sound asleep in the bed across from his own. However despite his exhaustion Steven hardly slept a wink that night for two reasons. One, he was too excited to rest as he anticipated tomorrow.

The other reason? 

The trainer who captivated his heart was sleeping not even ten feet _away from him._

So when morning arrived Steven could hardly call himself refreshed, but enough to get him through the day. Though he's sure his ever beating heart and excitement would keep him energized.

When he woke up Steven expected to find Wes already awake, however the trainer was still sound asleep. He assumed Wes was a morning person, but perhaps he thought wrong. Considering he wasn't used to the ocean it might have been due to the various boat rides he went on yesterday. His Espeon on the other hand was wide awake, pawing at Wes who remained snuggled in with his Umbreon.

"Wes," Steven spoke softly, gently shaking the trainer's arm. "It's a little past ten, would you like to get going?"

A grumble and a string of incoherent words that Steven couldn't help chuckling at was the response he got. Even Umbreon squinted up at him, ducking its head into Wes's hair. 

Well.. It can't be helped. He'd be more than happy to wait for Wes, plus his Espeon was probably famished after yesterday. Metagross and his team would be more than glad to have the physic type join them for breakfast.

As Steven heads over to their bathroom door with a freshly cleaned suit (courtesy of Nurse Joy, though he feels as if he _may_ have gotten special treatment due to his status), and takes a glance behind him.

Before he fully opens the door a sluggish and tired, "Five more minutes.." is spoken from Wes. Steven softens at the mere sound of him and enters the bathroom feeling light on his feet.

Wes certainly is a trainer worth waiting for.

  
  


  
  


After a slow morning of watching his Pokemon munch down on their food, soon followed by a still sluggish Wes (maybe he really wasn't a morning person), their afternoon began without a hitch.

The Slateport Market was bursting with energy. Wingulls were either singing or flying around, trainers and their Pokemon were browsing the market and the overall atmosphere was so cheerful.

Even Espeon and Umbreon were chasing each other around, careful not to trip Wes as they stayed near their trainer.

Steven was practically in bliss just by being able to walk along with Wes. Something about him was so.. Peaceful to be around. Maybe that's why Celebi and so many other Pokemon gravitated towards him.

"I believe there's a TM shop around here if you're interested—"

Steven cuts himself off, letting his words fade away once he notices that Wes had stopped in front of the Pokemon Doll Shop. His eyes were currently focused on a Marill doll in front of him.

"Are you interested in Pokemon Dolls?" He asks curiously, a smile tugging on his lips. That was actually.. Really cute of him. Steven knows not to judge one by their looks, but the image of Wes having his own collection was absolutely _adorable_ to him.

Wes doesn't answer, something Steven began to wonder if Wes was embarrassed by the interest. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything and let Wes "secretly" buy it—

Steven's train of thought comes to a screeching halt as Wes suddenly sways into him. His arms were moving faster than his brain was, catching the trainer before he could stumble to the ground. 

Steven stared in shock by how limp Wes went. Steven placed a hand on Wes's forehead while keeping an arm around his waist so he wouldn't fall. He immediately withdrew his hand by how _warm_ his forehead felt. Such a high temperature.. How did Wes manage to catch a fever so quickly?

Perhaps he wasn't used to Hoenn's weather yet..

Espeon and Umbreon were on either side of him, looking up as if they were pleading for help. Steven shifted Wes in his hold, crouched down and gently lifted Wes up into his arms ignoring the murmurs and concerned stares of everyone in the market.

"Do you need any help, sir?" A concerned trainer asked, their Machoke flexing its arms for emphasis.

"No.. No thank you. I'll take care of him."

He truly meant what he said.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Getting back to the Pokemon Center wasn't much of a challenge and with the help of Nurse Joy she informed him that the Pokemon Mart right nearby should be able to assist him.

Once Wes was in their room and in his bed, it was no surprise when Espeon and Umbreon climbed on top of him as if to guard their trainer. They chatted with one another, obviously worried so Steven let out his Metagross to help ease the tension.

The promise of coming back with medicine seems to calm them down and knowing Metagross is there guarding them all is enough to ease Steven as he leaves the Pokemon Center.

..And maybe it's silly of him to be cautious, but ever since the Team Aqua and Magma sightings have become more frequent he doesn't intend to leave Wes alone, even if Espeon and Umbreon were strong enough to protect their trainer.

At least Metagross would be there to back them up, if needed.

The trip to the Pokemon Mart is fast anyway, he hardly spends a minute in there collecting what medicine he needs and he's sure Wes probably hasn't moved a muscle since he laid him into his bed.

Perhaps he'd like a gift to make him feel better. Of course that was what the medicine was for, but surely Wes wouldn't be pleased waking up and recalling what happened in the market. Be it embarrassing or mortifying to the trainer either way he's sure they won't be going back there anytime soon.

Actually Wes was eyeing a certain doll before he collapsed..

Taking a quick trip back into the market Steven made a beeline for the Pokemon Doll Shop. There was plenty of time to spare, though he purposely avoided any looks of awe he got for those witnessing a champion in the flesh. The owners looked a little surprised to see him, but their concerned expressions spoke volumes.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Stone!" Steven tries not to wince at the name (due to his father preferring to be called that) and musters up a smile for the elderly couple. "Is your friend doing okay? That was quite the fall!"

"I'm actually on my way to deliver him some medicine, but I thought he might like one of your Marill dolls to lift his spirit up." Right to the chase and without being curt as he intended. Steven by no means wants to stick around, though it was nice of the couple to ask about Wes's wellbeing.

Even the exchange is fast, Steven giving them a fair amount and insisting they keep the change as he walks away from the stand, Marill Doll resting carefully under his arm. 

While the shop was nice, its selection of dolls was small. Marill, Azurill and Skitty appeared to be the only ones they had in stock. All he knew now was that he was _definitely_ going to Mauville City's Customizable Pokemon Doll Store just so he could put in an order for a custom Eevee Pokemon Doll for Wes.

Surely he'd love that. After all Wes has two evolved Eevee's so he must have some sort of favor towards them.

As Steven returns to the Pokemon Center he takes a detour to the cafeteria off to the side of the center. Wes hardly ate that morning, and neither did Steven but he didn't think it was unusual of Wes since he wasn't sure if he's a big eater or not.

His Umbreon _did_ keep looking back at the trainer when the Pokemon were eating, but Steven didn't think much of it.

Placing an order for a Hot Litwick Cocoa, an Eevee Latte, and two sets of Dugtrio Sandwich Trio Steven made his way back up to their shared room after the order was paid for.

At least when Wes got up he’d have a good meal to wake up to.

The door creaked silently and all three Pokemon turned their heads to look at the door, relaxing once they noticed it was only Steven. Steven gently shut the door, patted Metagross as he set the Marill Doll on the desk inside the room and took the medicine out of its bag for it to be ready for Wes to take.

"Wes?" Steven shook the trainer gently on the shoulder, repeating as he did earlier in the day. "It's time to take your medicine."

Wes woke up with a groan and squinted eyes, as if confused on how he got back to their room so soon. In his dazed state Espeon nuzzled its head against Wes's cheek earning a hint of a smile from him despite his fever. 

"How're you feeling?" Steven asked softly, handing out the medicine that Wes hesitantly took and grimaced after downing the awful flavor.

Well, whatever tastes the worst usually meant the best when it came to most medicines. Plus the food he ordered would make up for it anyway.

"Not too terrible," Wes sighed, closing his eyes with a frown. "..I'm sorry for ruining the day. I wasn't feeling well this morning but didn't want to cancel our plans."

"You have no need to apologize," Steven clicked his tongue and shook his head. "If you weren't feeling well why didn't you tell me? Health comes first after all."

"And we could have just postponed it for another day." Steven added in a little hopefully.

"I guess," Wes mumbled. "I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble."

"Of course not," Steven softened and felt Metagross nudge at his side, slightly turning towards the doll sitting on his desk. Oh, right! A smile broke out on Steven's face as he grabbed the doll, hiding it behind his back. "I actually got you a present while I was out."

Wes seemed to perk up at that, sitting up in bed on his elbows, head tilted and eyes curious. Steven whirled the Marill Doll from behind his back to present it to Wes.

And boy was his reaction worth every cent he paid for it.

A very cute blush was on his face (and not just from the fever), his eyes glimmered in a way of excitement, but as if he were trying to be cool about accepting the gift Wes slowly took it into his arms.

The proceeded to flop down in bed on his side actually _cuddling_ the doll.

Steven had to put a hand in front of his mouth by how much he was smiling at the cute scene he just witnessed. Okay welp, it was decided. Whenever Wes was better he'd put in an order for the Eevee Doll as soon as possible.

It'd be more than worth it just to see Wes light up again.

A knock on the door interrupted Steven's train of thought and he answered the door, meeting Nurse Joy's warm smile and a tray of their food.

"Hope you two enjoy your meal!" Nurse Joy bowed once Steven took the tray and he smiled right back at her with a soft thank you. When he turned around Wes was already sitting up in bed, his Marill doll resting by his pillow and two eager eeveelutions stared up at the food.

"I thought you might like some Hot Litwick Cocoa and a Dugtrio Sandwich Trio," Steven set the tray down on Wes's lap and took his own plate and Eevee Latte to set on his bed. "You barely ate this morning so dig in."

Wes didn't need to be told twice since the second the food was set down he was already digging in. Steven smiled to himself, eating his food at a slower pace than Wes did and offered some to his Metagross that curiously stared at the sandwiches.

They ate in comfortable silence, much like how their walks usually went. From across him Wes was happily munching down on his food, occasionally giving Espeon and Umbreon pieces of it since the two were practically begging him to try it.

 _Wes was definitely wrong,_ Steven thought. The day couldn't have been ruined since he got to see Wes be so cute and happy despite being sick.

And he hopes he gets to remain seeing Wes be happy for now on too.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, another request for Steven/Wes! I love sick fics and these together in one? *chef kiss* Perfect. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
